


Afterimage

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Man Out of Time, Poetry, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, character comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: To the world, Captain America slept for 70 years. But to Steve Rogers, he closed his eyes in the crash, and opened them to find the world (and people) he knew vanished. It takes time for him to learn to see the present through the afterimages of the past.





	Afterimage

When I see his eyes shine bright  
Some gadget sparking pure delight  
Then I can be sure  
He’ll remind me of Before

When I see him joke and play  
Or lie still and focused for half a day  
Then I can be sure  
He’ll remind me of Before

When I see her lips painted  
That classic shade of crimson red  
Then I can be sure  
She’ll remind me of Before

When I see his gentle smile  
Brilliant mind working all the while  
Then I can be sure  
He’ll remind me of Before

When he tells his sagas, grand  
Of adventures, bold, in hostile land  
Then I can be sure  
He’ll remind me of Before

But when they stand firm by my side  
I see their faces, not friends who’ve died  
And I find I can be sure  
I belong to the now, and not Before

**Author's Note:**

> Character comparisons (in case you missed any):  
> Tony - Howard  
> Clint - Bucky  
> Natasha - Peggy  
> Bruce - Erskine  
> Thor - Howling Commandos


End file.
